List of Jawbreakers
Here is a list of jawbreaker flavors seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy. Flavors seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures Normal (Found) Jawbreakers *'Blueberry': Nothing stains your teeth better! *'Black Licorice': Whip it good! *'Peppermint': Hang it on your Christmas tree! *'Red Hot': Hey, is Nazz wearing a bikini?! *'Tutti-Frutti': A WOMP BUDDA LOO BOP A LOP BAM BOO. *'Bubblegum': Chew-chewwwww…! *'Root Beer': Brewed in oak barrels in accordance to 17th century standards. *'Everlasting': Is there no better kind? *'Candied Beets': Calms the nerves. *'Anchovy Paste': A fine year! *'Jimmy's Fudge': For sharing with Sarah. *'Crayon Taco': Tastes better with hot sauce! *'Chunky Puffs': Spoon please! *'Gingerbread Sailor': Succulent delights of shore leave! *'Sea Cucumber': The Great Nano would approve! *'Kanker Ketchup': A compliment to any meal! *'Peaches & Cream': No better way to pack those pounds! *'Pudding Skin': Chewy shell with a burnt milk center! *'Buttered Toast': Slippery on the tongue, crumbly in the middle! *'GRAVY!': YUM! *'Curry Surprise': Filled with a delicious ball of curry! *'Queen's Choice': Fish and Chips Filled center. *'Australian Adventure': Crunchy bite-sized Parrot droppings. *'Cantonese Paradise': Chewy Seaweed and tongue Surprise. *'Freeze-Me': Imported from Greenland's glaciers. Vintage (Bought) Jawbreakers *'Italian': Pass the pesto please! *'German': Tastes like sauerkraut! *'Scottish': But I can't play the bagpipes, Eddy! *'French': Would you care for a baguette? *'English': Better than Cheese rolling! *'Latin': Let's Mambo! *'Greek': "My Brother's a whiz at bouzouki playing!" *'Swedish': "Rolf has seen this meatball! It stalks Wilfred in the dead of night!" *'Slovak': "I sent away for it in a comic book!" *'Canadian': Canadians are so weird! *'Australian': Tastes like the outback! *'Guatemalan': "Oink, oink, oink... I am a lizard!" *'Antarctic': Tastes like penguin. *'Mexico': I want to be a Pinata! *'Japanese': Tastes like sushi! GBA Flavors * Candied Beets - "Calms the nerves." * Anchovy Paste - "A fine year!" * Jimmy's Fudge - "For sharing with Sarah." * Taco Crayon - "Tastes better with hot sauce!" * Chunky Puffs - "Spoon please!" * Gingerbread Sailor - "Succulent delights of shore leave!" * Sea Cucumber - "The Great Nano would Approve!" * Kanker Ketchup - "A compliment to any meal!" * Peaches & Cream - "No better way to pack those pounds!" * Buttered Toast - "Slippery on the tongue, crumbly in the middle!" * Japanese - "Tastes like sushi!" * Italian - "Pass the pesto, please!" * German - "Tastes like sauerkraut!" * Scottish - "But I can't play the bagpipes, Eddy...!" * French - "Would you care for a baguette?" * English - "Better than cheese rolling!" * Latin - "Let's Mambo!" * Greek - "My brother's a whiz at bouzouki playin'!" * Swedish - "Rolf has seen this meatball! It stalks Wilfred in the dead of night!" * Slovak - "I sent away for it in a comic book!" * Canadian - "Canadians are weird..." * Australian - "Tastes like the outback!" * Guatemalan - "Oink, Oink, Oink... I am a lizard!" * Antarctic - "Tastes like penguin!" * Mexican - "I want to be a piñata." Flavors seen in "Once Upon an Ed" In "Once Upon an Ed", Eddy told Jonny 2x4 a story involving owning a jawbreaker bank. Many different flavors were kept in the bank's jawbreaker vault. The were all named after locations, possibly signifying where they came from. *Georgia *India *Seoul *Chernobyl *China *Syria *Japan (the Eds' favorite flavor) *Iceland *Belgium *Ireland *England *Libya *Algeria *Cuba *Atlanta *Surrey *France *Canada *USA *Italy *Graceland *Monaco *Los Angeles *Alaska *Brazil *Korea *Spain *Reno *Kimo Land *Peru *Costa Rica *New Jersey *Vietnam *Safrica *California *Hong Kong *Vancouver *North Pole *Scotland *Pakistan/Tajikistan/Uzbekistan (only the suffix -kistan is legible) Flavors seen in ID's *Zebra - Contains marshmallow flavored and licorice flavored swirls. Exploded and turned into Cartoon Network logo ink *Bubble Gum - Rolled on the boardwalk Gallery 4LrMDpfn.png|Jawbreakers seen in "Once Upon an Ed". 1IjWungV.png|Another shot of the jawbreakers. dW2DmZ3j.png|Jawbreakers galore ﻿ Category:Food